1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication method for performing communication control of a mobile terminal belonging to an ad hoc network, and to a controller device and a mobile terminal which realize the mobile communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication method, in which communication between originating and destination mobile terminals in an ad hoc network is realized by causing a controller device to provide information on routing to the destination terminal for the originating mobile terminal based on the location information of the originating and terminating mobile terminals belonging to the ad hoc network, has conventionally been known.
However, in the conventional mobile communication method, the originating mobile terminal cannot obtain from the controller device the information on routing to the destination mobile terminal, when it is not possible to communicate between the controller device and the originating mobile terminal. Therefore, there has been a problem in that the communication between the originating and destination mobile terminals in the ad hoc network cannot be realized.